


Media Perception: A Team of Two

by MobileSuitGundam



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-19 00:40:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29617929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MobileSuitGundam/pseuds/MobileSuitGundam
Summary: Becks and Rooney relieve some of the animosity that's grown between them thanks to media's attention.
Relationships: David Beckham/Wayne Rooney
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Media Perception: A Team of Two

"Aw'righ Rooney?"

  
A seemingly innocent question, but Wayne knew better. He glanced up from the sheet of paper that he was scrawling plans for a new formation on and sure enough there was the bronzed tattooed man's signature smirk.

  
"Aw'righ Becks" Rooney replied, not wanting to acknowledge the intent lest he seem too keen.

  
Becks wasn't so coy.

  
Sideling up behind his stout team mate sent waves of nostalgia through the two men, reminding them of the days they'd spent on the English team together, and the nights they'd spent after.

  
Becks lent into Rooney, his chin finding a familiar perch on his rock's sturdy shoulder.

  
Shudders danced down Wanye's spine from the point at the nape of his neck where Dave's breath touched. Half way down the shudders ran into the butterflies escaping from him stomach and there they mixed into a feeling not unlike the feeling that he had when he had scored that hat trick at the '05 friendly with Nepal.

  
Dave's hands snuck around Wayne's waist and he sent his hands to intercept just as Becks had intercepted Lionel Messi at the 2007 world cup.

  
Grasping Beck's hands, their fingers interlocking, Wayne guided his rugged palms forth. Silently telling the man where he wanted to be touched.

  
As Becks hands slid under the man's shirt he lay kisses in a trail up his neck, ending as a light nibble on his earlobe.

  
"Do you wanna tear my clunge up with you giant horse cock Wayne?" Becks cooed in his sexiest nasal drawl.

  
Wayne couldn't hold back any more.

  
Throwing his pencil down to the counter top haphazardly, as though he didn't even care if he broke the lead, he turned and cupped the chiselled jaw of his lover bringing their lips together in all too familiar of a motion.

  
Pushing up from his bar stool he shoved Dave back against the wall.

  
"Not too rough now" are the only words Dave said but Rooney saw through him. Saw what else he meant. "As if you could". An invitation to prove him wrong.

  
Wayne paused. Becks lay little kisses on his neck but felt the muscle there tense. Dave pulled back. "Wayne, what's wrong?"

  
"I.." Wayne stuttered "I just.. I don't get why you have to bring that shit in here."

  
"What do you mean?" 

  
"This 'I'm the best footballer' shit"

  
"Wayne, I'm sorry, I.. I was just.."

  
Wayne cut him off.

  
"Well just don't" Wayne turned away, his eyes to the floor "I get it, you're the poster boy, you're the sex symbol, you, you, you"

  
Becks ran around to his comrades front.

  
"I'm sorry Wayne, I didn't know that shit got to you. But you've got to know I've never bought into that mass media bullshit" He rested his forehead on the top of Rooney's head.

  
"C'mon Wayne. That's just the tabloids. You know you've got over twice the the league goals as me, more than three times even! The press are just fickle bastards, they don't care about what's important, be that football or..."

  
Beck trailed off as Wayne raised his eyes to meet his.

  
The two men stood there for what felt like 5 minutes of overtime. Gazing through tear sodden sockets. Each of them taking in every cubic centimetre of the other's face.

  
"I love you Wayne."

  
Rooney sniffled.

  
"I love you too Dave."

  
Their eyes fell shut as they lent into each other and found midfeild in each others lips.

  
The kiss felt like it lasted an eternity but strangly it was also over too soon.

  
"Can we still.. I mean do you mind if.." Wayne struggled to find the words. Becks smiled, he knew exactly what he was trying to say.

  
"Of course you can still demolish my pussy Wayne." he whispered softly to his teddy bear.

  
Becks led Wayne by the lips, backing up slowly until he felt the very stall his lover had been sitting on as he had entered the room lightly bump into his toned round bum.

  
Perching on the edge of the stall Rooney read the man's intentions perfectly. Crouching infront of the love of his life Wayne slowly inched down Beck's polyester shorts revealing his plump juicy labia majora.

  
"You've shaved for me." said Wayne, looking up at Becks with a smile.

  
"Now who's teasing?" Becks returned with a smile of his own.

  
Wayne smiled up one last time as he gripped his lover's taught round buttocks and softly shut his eyes as he lent into Becks crotch.

  
His tongue delved betwixed David's lips in much the same way as it had earlier, though with a somewhat different set of lips.

  
As he probed and explored the already familiar grounds he felt two hands caress the fuzz atop his head. It felt good, it felt like assurance that he was doing well, like when Dave would embrace him after an impressive hat trick.

  
He felt Dave's clitorus harden on his tongue and he diverted attention to it.

  
As Dave's legs tensed he felt the mans abs clench and his body curl. David shuddered through his first orgasm, soaking the stool.

  
The men paused. The broken tension decorated this moment in time and they hung on it, relishing it's glow.

  
To write more would be voyeristic, and so I fear I must leave it here, but know this my sweet darling reader: this was not the end of their night, nor their long and storied life together!

  
Perhaps another time we will look back in on these two bastions of ball kicking. Yes, I should think another time indeed.


End file.
